


It Doesn't Matter

by Musosora



Series: It Doesn't…… [1]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musosora/pseuds/Musosora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>然并卵的日常番外<br/>可能有污……</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Matter

发个删节版……你们知道我删了什么……（其实是根本还没写） 

 

*正剧写得累死了让我写写话风不一样的番外……不破案子好吗奋进？  
*正剧破案子这里→  
[url]http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-180029-1-1.html[/url]  
*基本是奋进和坚强好上了之后的事（。  
*日常，just日常，小短篇集，也会收录进本子的  
*我想污……想污……污…………

 

1.strange,not Strange

Morse坐办公室里，翘高腿，Strange，他忠实的朋友，握着他的脚踝，两只手同时使力——  
一记惨叫从专案办公室传到警察局门口。

Jakes刚跑进门就看到这幅景象。  
立即的，一连串表情依次闪现在他那张刻板苍白的脸上：首先是（确认并非发生恶性上访事件的）释然，继而是（被这蠢相逗得忍不住的）嘲笑，同时又带着点儿（出于人道主义和尚未泯灭良心的）同情，可能还有些（因为他们扰乱了办公室秩序的）怒气。  
短暂的目光相接之后，Morse缩缩脖子，有点期待他过来关切两句，但是没有，警长歪嘴一笑弹飞烟蒂，“哦哟，大侦探掉阴井沟了吗？”  
一句话让Morse把呻吟吞回肚子里，低头看自己外套扣子。  
Strange放下他的脚代为作答，“从隔离墙翻出去的时候摔了。”  
“隔离墙？”警长斜靠办公桌，抽出本名册着手自己的活儿，“翻那个干嘛？”  
“Hubbard探长批的条子，把Manor路那间着火的旧厂房封了。”  
“哈！你要上那老家伙的黑名单了。”Jakes合理预测，幸灾乐祸——Morse在升职问题上五行缺人品，但在同事关系中却拉得一手好仇恨。  
Morse抬眼认真地说，“Ann的网球掉在里头了。”  
“Ann？是我知道的那个「Ann McCathy」？”  
“没错，”Morse投以一记理直气壮的瞥视，微鼓腮帮。  
警长的脸色阴沉下来，双手抱肘把警告说得体面又直白，“据我所知，那个小姑娘家的盗窃案已经结了。”  
Strange虽然夹在当中，但他为人正直又颇有多年之后总警司的担当，立即举手补充，“失窃的赃物是我亲手送上门的……”——尾音在两人的注视之下渐轻。  
Morse歪过头越过他的肩膀，直面警长，“但我们还没抓到入室盗窃犯本人不是吗？”  
Jakes的反应是往天花板翻白眼，一句一顿地开说：  
“我来总结一下你的逻辑——你本着对失主家小屁孩负责的态度，无视我们「德高望重的」Hubbard探长的权威，自说自话地翻过一堵六英尺高的墙，进到一间昨天很可能是人为纵火的仓库里，捡一个见鬼的网球，结果把自己弄伤了……而致使你做这一切的根本原因，是你对我的结案报告——「我写的」报告——有所不满，对吧？”  
小警探视线扫来扫去，快速看他一眼，“是的。没错。我不服。”  
竭力忍耐什么的Jakes捏住自己的鼻梁。  
专案室里陷入死寂。  
几秒后——  
“我取消你接下来一周的外勤。”警长瓮声瓮气地宣布。招招手把（在走廊里徘徊不敢进来）的女文员招呼过来，“把卷宗全给他订。”  
“啥？不……”Morse立即皱起整张脸重复道，“订卷宗，为什么？”  
“因为你翻了隔离墙。”  
“可这是文员的活儿……”  
“是的。没错。”警长学他刚才的调调还回去，“我建议你现在就动手，赶紧的，运气好还能赶在太阳落山前下班，”警长一边说一边感怀自己的体贴，咧咧嘴，”想想，你要是做不好的话，可就连文员都不如呀。”  
官小一级的Morse哑口无言，瞪着眼目送他离开。  
一分钟的空白内，Strange静静地思考，默默地决定——抢在Morse开口之前说：  
“我有个巡街任务，轮岗嘛你也知道……回头酒吧见，兄弟！”

*  
Thursday探长踏着十六点的钟声出现，身后跟着低声念案底材料的警长。  
这时，Morse正好把脑袋从霉菌和卷宗山里拔出来。  
“哦，Morse，”探长停下脚步，比划烟斗柄，“你伤了脚？”  
“是的长官。”Morse用力瞧了一眼站在探长背后装作看风景的Jakes。  
“找Debryn检查过了吗？”  
“Strange处理的，”他说，忽略警长从鼻腔发出的嗤笑，“他从陆军部队弄来的方子。”  
“行吧，听着挺靠谱，”Thursday那和蔼的脸上露出一副思虑周全的表情，“这样，我准许你明天上午半天休息。我去和总警司报告。”  
“是的，好……”蓝眼睛转了一圈，“我休息？那您，谁接送……”话没说完他便顿住了，朝天花板翻翻眼睛——胜利的Jakes正在摊手。  
“还有，McCathy那条线你别跟了。”好像为了让Morse更不高兴似的，探长补充，“Jakes会把资料再整理一遍。”  
“好的，长官。”/“什么？！为啥？！”  
两个年轻人同时出声。  
Morse已然忘了脚伤一下子跳起来，险些撞翻了卷宗堆，亏得被警长及时拎住胳膊才没跌倒。但出于极度不甘心的激烈情绪，Morse生硬地犟着手臂。  
Thursday摇摇头，视线在两个部下扫来扫去，“Jakes，去忙你的。”  
警长一走，Morse便改用（不那么正规的口调）和探长说话，  
“为什么要把我的线索给Jakes？”  
Thursday摆摆手让他先坐下来，回到他的卷宗堆里去。  
“你伤了脚。”  
“这丝毫不影响跟进度……”Morse有点儿心虚地表示。  
探长的不以为然表现得非常沉稳而威严，“这是警长要做的事，他既然撤了报告，就能把后续全办妥。”  
然而相对这位父亲般的探长，Morse的不以为然就比较孩子气，“您确定他能办好吗？明明是我跟来的线……”他低声在嘴里咀嚼，“Jakes就在警司办公室插科打屁还挺在行……”  
“Morse，”探长看着他说，“接受好意和关心并不算在智商里。”  
“什么？”  
“加油订卷宗。”

Tbc

（下）

纵使Thursday的安排一向是妥帖的，人性化的，并且符合实际的。但Morse依然固执己见：自己被坑了。  
固执是双向的残忍，是一种对他人的冷漠，对自身的刻薄。  
晚上八点半，他本该和Strange坐在酒吧里小酌片刻，脑袋热了就能轻易把那些悬而未决的线索理通顺。然后他应该回家，威士忌在等他。然后是黑胶唱片架，他很乐意在图兰朵、纳布克和茶花女之间伤神，但最后很可能会让蝴蝶夫人陪伴自己一整晚……碰上礼拜四的话，填字游戏便是不可或缺的放松，是包罗万象的避世。  
这些本该平淡而正常地发生。然而现在呢？！  
他独自面对空荡荡专案办公室，他那个十平方英尺大的办公桌，埋在从盟军登陆结束到现在为止所有发生在牛津的盗窃案卷宗堆里。像一只鼹鼠似的，把这座发了霉的城堡重新修缮一遍。这对Cowley警局的档案室建设有非凡的意义（Bright原话）多豪迈，多光荣……没卵用。  
好吧，也好。就当喘口气。Morse宽厚地想，我不是特别讨厌Jakes。我也不那么嫌弃他的官腔。  
但我他妈就想把这……桃心木的，细头锥子的握柄砸到他脸上。

“Morse，你想砸死我对吧？”  
“不！没！你怎么知……”  
靠在门框的警长投来一丝嘲讽的目光。  
他急速改口，“你回来干什么？”  
“从你瞪着那把锥子的眼神看出来的，”警长说，用难得出奇的耐心依次回答，“我回来看看我们的牛津天才是不是在乖乖加班。”  
真是体贴，平易近人，Morse回以一个饱含「感激」的呵呵。  
Jakes不在意，他多数时候都不在意Morse的反击，就像对方从不在意他的挑衅——因为他们都明白，轻浮的思想，粗糙的戏言，那都不是发自肺腑。而Morse呢？过于一本正经了，对任何事都能轻易付诸真情实感——除了他自己。  
Endeavour Morse没有生活，Peter Jakes缺乏热情。所以他理所当然地脱了风衣，从自己的办公桌后面拖来把椅子。  
“干嘛？”他们并排坐在这堆可笑的档案山里，Morse没有感到多惊讶，他只是想制造点声音破坏这诡谲的沉默。  
Jakes叼着香烟但不点燃。从他手里抽走锥子和蜡线，两人的肩膀挨在一起。然后他开始动作，挑出老旧的装订线，穿进新而强壮的。  
蓝眼睛轻微转动，从打绳结的手指上生硬地移开视线。意识到自己看得有些着迷，Morse转而望着自己的手，  
“你很在行……”  
“不然怎么使唤你？”警长把装订好的卷宗扔到小鼹鼠刨出来的那堆上面，这才点燃香烟。 一阵无言。  
有几秒钟时间，他们都盯着那青蓝色的烟雾袅袅上升，消散在钠灯照不到的黑暗里。 不得不弹烟灰时，Jakes低哑的声音在说，“光荣革命开始的谋杀案。”  
“你的？”Morse依然不感到惊讶，此时此刻Jakes说什么他都不会感到惊讶，“在升职之前？”他猜到了一个侧面轮廓，某个夜晚，坐在他的位置上，同一把桃心握柄锥，蜡线，霉菌和档案封套，一张柔和但忿忿不平的脸，没有香烟也没有啤酒。  
也没有热情。  
“入职必修课。”警长靠后，仰头望着天花板，“谋杀案底多得多，因为盗窃基本不会立案。”  
因为Morse不作答，Jakes便自行演说，  
“年轻，愤怒，莽撞，不懂人情……”他想了想，加了一个“牛津高材生。”——“老家伙们憎恨的所有。”他转过来，在阴影里微笑，“你最终会便变成你讨厌的人。”

Morse也转过来，与他面对面，粗暴但不过分，“你来就只是为了教我做人？”  
Jakes手指夹烟，眯眼瞧他。  
忽然，一个想法，一个声音在脑海中回闪。Morse舔舔嘴唇，态度肯定地问道，“为什么取消我外勤？”   
警长顿了顿，“因为你只会捣乱。”   
蓝眼睛直视过来，目光里闪烁着金属色的光，“为什么取消我外勤？”   
他得到了沉默。  
“为什么取消我外勤。”  
「Endeavour」地第三遍后，Jakes看向别处。他承认失败的样子有点可笑，甚至有点笨拙——叼着香烟，语意含糊，“我不想你再受伤，这样我会很难过。”  
Morse往后坐了坐，憋起嘴唇，又挠了挠头，一阵不好意思，“诚实也算是好警察的一个方面……”  
他们的视线终于相汇，爆发出一阵笑，克制但舒爽。  
Morse最终从他手里抽走烟蒂，按在桌面上——噗呲呲的焦味中，他们靠近，鼻尖贴着鼻尖。   
警长拍他后脑，“干你的活去……”   
“好，长官，”Morse说，仰头亲吻他的嘴唇。  
然后一切变得简单了。

fin


End file.
